Quickies: 100 Love Drabbles
by S. Schumaker
Summary: 100 short first season stories of the love/attraction between Usagi and Mamoru. Separate stories within one collection. Please R/R!
1. 1 Chocolate

"**Quickies: 100 Love Drabbles"  
>by: S. Schumaker<strong>

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

(AN: Hey guys! I know that you probably haven't seen my work around this site lately, but I'm hoping that will change! I actually stumbled back upon some of my favorite writers recently and I'm newly inspired to keep improving my work and updating my older stories! So, I decided to finally publish a few of my shorter drabbles just to get things rolling again. These drabbles are from the Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other site. I encourage you to check it out! Reminder: Drabbles are short pieces of work, anywhere between 100-1000 words so if you are short on time, take a look through a few of these. I hope to write all 100 drabbles and all will be first season Usa/Mamo based! I hope you enjoy them!)

**Chocolate  
><strong>Word Count: 279

* * *

><p>"No way! Check this out!" Her bubbly voice brought the smallest smile to my face, practically unnoticeable. I turned toward their usual booth, watching the girls pour themselves over a piece of paper.<p>

"Chocolate!" The squeal was clearly evident in her voice. I stood, making my way over to them. Plastering the familiar sneer on my lips, I sauntered up to their table.

"Odango. Girls." I greeted, squeezing one of the balls atop her head. Peeking over her shoulder toward what stole her attentions, I noticed a flyer for a brand new spa lay open before them.

"Don't call me that." The blond beauty demanded, whipping the flyer from my view. "Get lost, creep."

"What's this about chocolate?" I queried, leaning up against their booth.

"Just something totally awesome!" Usagi quirked, smiling over at her friends. "They have a chocolate body massage at this new spa. We've totally gotta try it out!" Usagi, completely ignoring my presence, continued in her discussion.

"Yeah. I can just see it now. You'd probably eat your way through your session! They'd go out of business with you as a customer, having to keep lathering you up due to your unstoppable snacking habits!" I quickly stepped back, out of reach of her flailing fists. Watching her reaction made my heart skip a beat. Her lips always formed the sexiest little pout when we fought. I honestly couldn't help picking on her almost daily just for another opportunity to see it.

"Jerk!"

I smiled to myself, as I walked out of the arcade. "Huh...," I said to myself as I started toward my apartment. "Usagi wants a chocolate covered massage...wonder if that spa is hiring?"


	2. 39 Cologne

"**Quickies: 100 Love Drabbles"  
>by: S. Schumaker<strong>

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

(AN: Here's another one. I'll need reviews to continue posting though. I thrive off of feedback!)

**39. Cologne**  
>Word count: 465<p>

* * *

><p>She was staring down at her fingertips, absent-mindingly picking off the old pink nail polish that was beginning to chip away. Normally a day at the mall would be heaven to the young teenage girl, however, when she was forced to go with her mother it felt like a raging hell. Leaning up against the glass display cases of various skin products, Usagi released a loud, long sigh of boredom.<p>

"Oh Usagi, relax! I'm just about finished here." Her mother said, unscrewing the lid off a sample of anti-aging cream. She dipped her fingers in, taking a small amount out before rubbing it onto the back of her hand. "What do you think of this stuff, dear? I think the smell is too strong."

Usagi leaned in closer to her mother's hand, taking a big whiff of the cologne. A sudden familiar scent was inhaled that she quite couldn't place. It was a warm, musky, almost masculine scent that made her feel excited, nervous and maybe even a little turned on. She wasn't sure where the feelings were coming from, but she knew that she _loved_ this smell above almost all others. It made her feel safe, protected, almost like when she was being whisked out of harm's way by Tuxedo Kamen. "It's a wonderful scent, Mom. You should buy it." Usagi smiled warmly up at her mother. She nodded back in reply before turning to find a sales worker behind the counter.

Usagi began slowly walking around the counter as her mom was being rung up for her purchase. As usual, she wasn't entirely watching where she was going, too busy trying to determine where she recognized that smell. As she meandered along, she ran straight into someone and instantly began to apologize.

"I'm so sorr-"

"Odango?" The voice was one she'd never forget, that of her verbal sparring mate, Chiba Mamoru. "Can't you ever pay attention to where you're walking and who may be in your destructive path!"

"Oh, just get lost, jerk!" Usagi screeched back in reply and he rolled his eyes and sidestepped around her. He brushed past her shoulder kind of roughly before continuing on his way through the store. As Usagi followed his retreat with her eyes, that familiar scent from before filled the air. Usagi sniffed again where Mamoru had just stood and instantly felt embarrassed and confused. That cologne she loved so much… was Mamoru's? How?

"Ready to move on to the next store, sweetie?" Her mother's words came up behind her.

Usagi quickly turned toward her, "Before we do that Mom, you have GOT to return that cream. That scent really was foul! I was just confused!" She approached her mom and led her back toward the sales woman to exchange her so very recent purchase.


	3. 5 Short skirt

"**Quickies: 100 Love Drabbles"  
>by: S. Schumaker<strong>

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

(AN: I know a lot of you are asking me to update "A Love in Reverse" and I have been looking them over and will be updating VERY soon! I do want to follow a friend's advice, however, and edit the last two chapters a bit extremely! Once I get it edited and updated I'll let you all know! Just know that I am working on it once again and am hopeful for an update soon! On a different note, here's another drabble from me. Still no reviews on these though :(. Hope for some soon! Thanks guys and let me know what you think!)

**5. Short skirt**  
>Word count: 340<p>

* * *

><p>Blue, polyester, pleated, and determined to destroy his life. The fabric clung to her legs like a second skin and he somehow couldn't take his eyes off her. Underneath that skirt were long, lean, sexy legs and all he kept envisioning was pushing that skirt up to her hips and out of the way of his overly anxious fingertips.<p>

"Pervert!" He knew the screech well, but still reacted slowly in lifting his gaze up to the speaker's eyes. Seeing the anger and frustration in her baby blues caused a significant blush to spread across his cheeks. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He watched as she tried desperately to pull the short skirt down as far as it would go. Her attempt failing miserably and only causing his eyes to shift back to their original position to watch her. The fabric swished under her attempts and he got a flash of even more of that glorious, undoubtedly soft skin underneath. Even though he found the girl to be a complete klutz and very lazy, he couldn't deny the fact that she was absolutely flawless. From those sculpted legs, to her tight waist, full breasts, beautiful eyes, and long luscious golden locks… she really was built like a goddess.

His eyes stayed locked on her form, desperately trying to force his mind into a coherent response when he was suddenly bumped into by a group of high school boys. They all had their eyes glued to her legs as well, seemingly envisioning the same thoughts that he was. Rage seemed to overtake his senses at the sight and he quickly threw off his typical green sport coat and raced over to her, quickly bundling her up in it and concealing her from view.

"Maybe if you actually went out in public fully clothed, I wouldn't have to help dress you!" Mamoru said in a huff, quickly retreating from the arcade. His embarrassment and lust sending him into waves of emotional turmoil. He definitely needed that cold shower again today.


	4. 86 Tackle

"**Quickies: 100 Love Drabbles"  
>by: S. Schumaker<strong>

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

(AN: I finally updated "A Love in Reverse" so if you are a follower of that story please do check it out… it's only been five years in the making! Haha! So sorry about that. I'll try to finish it up quick for all you patient readers. Anyway, here's another SM drabble. I actually have started to rewatch the original Japanese episodes again so I'm getting excited to continue this drabble series. Please let me know what you think!)

**86. Tackle**

Word count: 547

* * *

><p>Nothing regarding her morning sprint would be considered typical, but for Tsukino Usagi, being late to everything was kind of her norm. Many people considered her a screw-up, a lazy student, but Usagi really had two main reasons for always being late to class. The first was the most exhausting reason. The Negaverse. They attacked innocent victims nightly these days and Usagi, being the most powerful of the sailor senshi, used the most energy when defeating youma and so lacked the most in sleep. The second reason was more of an excuse that Usagi liked to push down deep inside and ignore. Chiba Mamoru. He was always walking this street at this time of day, making his way to the bus stop that took him to campus.<p>

She would never admit this to anyone, but she liked their daily sparring match. It was refreshing, kept her on her toes, and he made the most adorable face when he insulted her. Today would be no different… well, she never expected it to be so different anyway. As Usagi was rounding a corner she smashed straight into someone, tackling them both to the ground. "Ouch." Usagi breathed out, sprawled over the innocent bystander.

"Good morning, Odango." The voice came from beneath her, and Usagi instantly blazed up in embarrassment. She was lying chest to chest with Chiba Mamoru himself!

"Ahh!" Usagi grunted out, trying desperately to get up off the man below her but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. He generally wasn't so bold or so aggressive, but now that he found her perfect figure stretched along his length he couldn't simply let her leave. "Gomen, Mamoru. I didn't see you there!"

Usagi was mortified. Okay, so this wasn't so bad all in all. She was literally touching every inch of this perfect man, but how humiliating at the same time. She knew he'd never let her forget this moment. Plus, he was holding her down, almost unwilling to let her embarrassment end!

Mamoru smiled up at her, noticing the blush stain her cheeks that perfect pink. He could feel her gently struggling against his hold on her and he just held her closer. His hands rested at her waist; he could feel the spot where her skirt met her shirt and desperately wanted to run a finger along her skin. He held back however and just relaxed beneath her, feeling her breasts against his chest at each breath she took.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Have you ever considered playing football, Odango? You have a great tackle." The words were meant to come out in a playful manner, but even Mamoru was surprised when his words had the hints of lust beneath them. Usagi tried to ignore the feelings his words arose in her and simple struggled further against him. Mamoru, suddenly feeling aroused by her wiggles flipped them over into the grass and hovered over her small frame.

Usagi let out a gasp at Mamoru's motion and nearly stopped breathing entirely when he bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Be more careful next time, Odango." Mamoru whispered before leaping off her and retreating down the block. Usagi simply lay stunned in the grass.


End file.
